


Misunderstandings

by ShadowFairy



Category: King's Maker (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:53:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28222719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowFairy/pseuds/ShadowFairy
Summary: Wolfshin Week Day 2Winter SolsticeShin wasn’t the kind of person that would hear rumours and less believe them but when it came to Wolfgang he made an exception.
Relationships: Wolfgang Goldenleonard & Shin Soohyuk, Wolfgang Goldenleonard/Shin Soohyuk
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Misunderstandings

If you were to describe Shin Soohyuk’s life the only word that would come would be: Boring. There hadn’t been any major change in his life since he was a kid. Even when he moved to Seoul to study. Everything was a seamless boring routine. Even his visits to his hometown were part of his routine and he never missed one. When it came to classes and classmates, well, he was very charming and knew how to make people do what he wanted or better said, what they were supposed to be doing. He never did more work than intended in group projects and it was always the best. He still hated them, all that working and dealing with people that at the end of the day they were doing nothing more than spend their parent's money and that wasn’t an exception for Wolfgang Goldenleonard, the son of a prominent political figure, known for nothing else than his dirty work. Still powerful and known, almost untouchable. Wolfgang was very different from his father, something that Shin didn’t know. The best was to keep his distance from anything that could taint his reputation and Goldenleonard would pretty much destroy it. Burn it to the ground.

Shin walked down the hallway, to his class, the pre-major class, the one he shared with the one and only Wolfgang Goldenleonard. He was on his usual seat, surrounded by people and he joked without fear or shame. For a fraction of a second, their eyes met but Shin turned around to sit. He pulled out his notebook and a pen. He let them sit there without touching them until the class started, yet he got busy reading a book. Nothing related to his major, just something to pass the time. When class started he paid attention and took a few notes. Always clean and neat.

That day was the end of his boredom and his routine. Just before the end of the class. Another group project. Pairs and as his name was being called, another one he never wanted close was called out too. He turned his head to watch Wolfgang resting his head on the desk, looking at him with his eyes almost closed. A gaze that called for many things and any of them were things Shin was ready for. The class was dismissed and Shin ran out of it. He was done for the day and he was done for life. At least it was how Shin felt at the moment.

Shin walked from his building to the other side of the campus, he walked slowly, thinking about what he was about to do. Shin took his phone from his pocket and started to type. There was no thought on his head but panic. What would he do?

He stopped before entering a building to look at his phone to see the hour. He hesitated for a moment before he went in. Despite the fact it was another’s department building he walked inside as he knew it as if he was studying him. He walked without a hint of doubt and he knew he was in the right place when he heard people giggling and of course, some complaints from girls. He went inside the classroom.

“Hey, Sys” Shin yelled from the door. At the back of the classroom were people circling someone as they laughed softly and as the person heard his name, he stood up and as he did, he stood from all the people that were surrounding him. Not only for his face, and he was with no doubt handsome, his hair was dyed light purple but also for the clothing he was wearing that was soft pastels colours with lace and see-through fabric on the arms and neck. He was glowing and his smile only grew wider when he saw Shin. He moved from his seat smiling and waving his hand until he was beside Shin. He said goodbye the last time and pushed Shin outside the classroom.

“What’s wrong?” Sys asked as he stood beside Shin and walked beside him.

“I was teamed with Goldenleonard,” Shin almost cried out and Sys stopped for a second.

The boy watched Shin walk before he retook his step “Wolfgang Goldenleonard?” Sys asked and watched Shin nod. “What’s the problem? He’s the best of his major.” Shin turned to see his friend, his eyes wide open. He didn’t know. In a way, Shin was only focused on his work and his assignments, and of course his grades but he never paid too much attention to anything else. Sys has been his friend since he was a kid. They have grown together and together they had found their sexual identity. “He might be stupid looking but he’s the best in everything he does.” Sys shrugged.

“Are you sure?” Shin asked. “I have never seen him do shit.”

They walked to the cafeteria. In some of the usual things they did together, on Wednesday, he ate with Sys in his faculty cafeteria. Sys would be mostly surrounded by people or being talked to most of the time and Shin would be more likely to be studying or reading a book. Passing the time before his next class but it wasn’t Wednesday and the cafeteria wasn’t empty and Sys wasn’t being surrounded but another person. There, almost at the back of the cafeteria, glowing almost as Sys was glowing was Wolfgang and at the very moment he saw him, Shin was ready to retreat but Sys got his arm and pulled him inside. 

“Where’s your brother?” Sys asked Wolfgang, he smiled almost like a grin.

“I think, back on his dorm,” He said smirking and he could see the surprise and the nervousness drawn in Shin’s face but he wouldn’t bring it up.

“Is his arm getting better?” Sys asked as he moved to pull a chair and sit on the table with him, Shin took a little longer but did the same. Sitting on the table but pulling out his book and notebook. Doing a few notes for his next class.

“I guess,” Wolfgang said. “You know how stubborn he is and more if you get to tell him anything.” 

Sys giggled and Shin looked at him, looking at the slight blush and the way he started to play with his hands. “I guess so,” he said softly. “Should I make a short visit?” he chuckled and Wolfgang smirked.

“He’ll love it.” When he finished his sentence Sys laughed. The truth was, the young man would probably hate it but Sys found amusing how much the other denied how he felt and how flustered Sys made him feel.

It was a short silence in which Wolfgang had tried to make the people leave, to make it, at least a bit more quiet for Shin to get his work done, not that he had said it out loud and it wasn’t like Shin himself noticed it. “Do you have a brother?” Shin asked quietly.

Wolfgang turned to see him a little surprised, finding Shin not even looking at him. He turned to see Sys finding an amused look on his face as he was looking back at Wolfgang. “Half brother,” he answered. “We are from different mothers but I guess we both like our father.”

“They’re like twins,” Sys said. “No one would believe they’re from different mothers.”

“Do you?” Shin asked, looking at Sys the boy smirked. 

“Knowing his father’s reputation, I have no doubt… No offence Goldenleonard.” Sys said as he moved his hand to take Wolfgang’s, the other didn’t even flinch. 

“None taken,” he said softly and smiled. Nothing else was said and Shin looked at Wolfgang, the other was intently looking at him, Shin flinched and went back to his note. “You, on the other hand, Shin, have greatly offended me.” Shin stopped the movement of his hand and he could hear Sys chuckling. He turned to see his friend and before he could move or said anything. Wolfgang was talking again and for a second he could greatly appreciate his voice. A grave tone, deep but something on it felt a little childish and if he knew better he could have doubt a happy childhood but that moment, he thought on how great his childhood must have been. “We have a project to work on and I’m not leeching on you and I expect you won’t leech on me.” Wolfgang smirked, “well, I wouldn’t mind if you did anyways.” He was about to answer but his phone broke the small moment of silence. He cursed under his breath and scribbled on the last page of his notebook and ripped it. 

“My phone, call me only for the assignment,” he said and threw everything into his backpack before he stood up and left, running back to his building. Wolfgang stared at the piece of paper before he took his phone and started to dial Shin’s number to save it. He stared at it and Sys was the first to talk.

“From how long?”

  
  


Shin was running out of breath but his alarm always went off five minutes before his class and Sys building was almost at the other side of the campus, it would take him a lot more than five minutes to get into his classroom. It wouldn’t be a lot of trouble if he got a minute or two late for his class or any class. He was the favourite student and Shin didn’t want to mess that up. He would mess it up in the near future but at that moment as he ran towards his class with no other thought he didn’t know how much Wolfgang Goldenleonard would mess with his life in both good and bad ways and of course he didn’t know how much the other would stir up his bottled up emotions. It had been long since Shin had decided to forget about love and romantic relationships after a few failed attempts in which he had been hurt to the point of not wanting to experience that again. He had been brokenhearted enough to want to focus only on his school life and getting a nice job but those dreams and goals would be kicked out of his sight.

Shin wasn’t the kind of person that would hear rumours and less believe them but when it came to Wolfgang he made an exception. The rumours about Wolfgang were too much to list them but the ones that made Shin doubt him were only two. He was a casanova and he was as bad as his father and of course for Shin, there was no reason to doubt that. He hadn’t seen anything that pointed otherwise. Of course, Shin doubted Wolfgang had an ounce of intellect in him. That moment, even when Shin was supposed to focus on the teacher and the class, his thought had wandered, he went to daydream, -and he obviously would deny it- he was daydreaming about Wolfgang Goldenleonard. Small things, on how they would work together, and maybe it went a bit too far, into the thought of Wolfgang flirting with him, maybe a kiss or two and before it went too far, the class finished and his phone vibrated on his pocket. He flinched with a slight blush on his face, hoping no one noticed, or in a way, saw what he was thinking. He took his phone and his blush took a deeper tone of red, following his ears. 

  
  


_ “Meet me on Thursday, the library, I booked a study room for us to work.” _

It was a text from Wolfgang. It was short and on the point, and even if Shin liked that, he barely knew him and it felt a bit commanding as if Wolfgang had the upper hand and he wouldn’t accept that. There was no way that Shin felt superior to Wolfgang but when it came to be in control of things Shin wanted to be the one with the upper hand. Shin wanted to have control of everything, be in control of his life.

The thought never ceased but there was a point in which he knew he wouldn’t be in control and maybe he didn’t have to but that wasn’t his present not yet at least and, of course, not soon. Not even the moment when he was sitting across Wolfgang.

“Let’s get this done,” Shin said as he pulled his stack of papers, notes scattered everywhere and a notebook with the main points written and highlighted. Wolfgang smiled pulling out his notes for Shin to review. 

“This is the highlights for this topic, and as the sunbae told me, this is what the teacher is looking for,” Wolfgang said signalling the bullets in his notebook, passing the pages for Shin to know. “I can write the essay from here to here, he said opening the book and going through the pages. Shin stopped him, holding his hand, with no other thought in his head, he was frowning.

“Who did this?” Shin asked. “I’m not going to fail this because you’re plagiarizing someone else’s work.” Wolfgang was dumbfounded, he released himself from Shin, and he frowned, his golden eyes getting a darker tone. 

“I did it myself,” he said, pulling the book from Shin’s grasp. “I don’t know what you think of me but I would never steal. The sunbae only helped me with the things we needed to get a good grade.”

Shin didn’t back off, “It’s not what I think, it’s what I’ve seen,” he said taking his things and throwing them into his backpack, Wolfgang stood from his seat and took Shin’s arm. 

“You need to get your facts right,” Wolfgang hissed. “I’ve never done such a thing, I’ve worked my ass off to get to be where I stand.”

“Why should I believe you?”

“Do you want me to recite you what I wrote or do you want me to tell you what all this topic is about?”

“Go on,” Shin said, almost like a dare to Wolfgang who’s face went red, not in shame or embarrassment but anger, his eyes kept going darker at the second and they shone in a way Shin didn’t know they could shine, making him swallow nervously. Wolfgang opened his mouth and when he started to talk, saying everything Shin has written in his notes. He relaxed a bit and blushed. He said almost as Shin had thought the topic. “I’m astonished.”

“I don’t know why you thought so lowly of me.” His face relaxed and he sat again. Shin took a few seconds to do the same and a minute or two to get his things back into the table. There was silence, neither of them broke it. Shin took Wolfgang’s note and started to compare them with his.

“I think you know why,” Shin broke the silence but he didn’t dare to look at Wolfgang, his ears were read and the sight made Wolfgang smile. 

“I barely see my father,” Wolfgang said as he rested his head over his arms, spreading himself on the table and for the first time, Shin wasn’t annoyed by it. “I grew up with my mother, I saw my father two or three times a year, well, until my mother died but even after that, it wasn’t a big change.”

“Why did you decided to get into politics?” Shin asked, actually curious for the answer. 

“Well.. my father does a shitty job so I thought I could…” As if he was following Wolfgang’s track of thoughts, Shin thought he knew where the other was heading into. He wanted an easy life just as his father, living off the country but Wolfgang was more than meet the eye and he was much more of what Shin had thought of him. “fix his wrongdoings. Try to make everything better.” Shin’s heart skipped a beat and a faint blush appeared on his face. He was embarrassed by what he thought and of what he was thinking about Wolfgang. He misjudged him a big time. 

“Not what I expected,” Shin said honestly. “I’ve heard you’re carefree and reckless, not the kind of look for others.”

Wolfgang laughed softly, “I’m not gonna deny I’m a bit reckless but I do care about others, even more knowing what my father does.”

“Why does no one do anything?” Shin asked, no second thoughts, it was his first thought and it escaped from his mouth.

“It’s not well known by the public but we come from a royal lineage and it makes him a kind of untouchable.”

“That’s no excuse,” Shin said, moving to watch Wolfgang, he was looking at him directly, his eyes never wandered anywhere and the thought made him blush, Shin went back to stare at his notebook.

“I know,” he said softly and the way he sounded so defeated made Shin flinch, just a little. He stopped and then turned the book upside down alongside his notebook. 

“Write the essay about this part, I’ll do the following, we can meet up next week to work on the introduction and conclusion,” Shin said. 

“Yeah, it’s okay,” Wolfgang said, “I’ll book for the study room next week, I’ll tell you the day.” He said and started to put everything back in his backpack, for a moment, for a fraction of a second, Shin’s heart skipped a beat and he thought about Wolfgang in a different light. A bit softer and quite handsome. That was something he couldn’t deny and knowing a softer side of him, he couldn’t deny it, he was interested in him and it went beyond his looks or his status. He wouldn’t let his mind run wild, at least not in the middle of the day or the middle of a class but his dorm, in the darkness and solitude of his place.

The wildness of his dreams never went into the sexual kind, no, he was craving warmness and romance. Something soft, perhaps, cuddling or holding hands and the emotions he bottled up bursted so strongly he stared at him as much as he could. Trying to engrave into his mind, into the back of his eyelids every stroke of his face, of his profile and he was mesmerized, almost out of breath every time he lied his eye on him. The days he spent with him was counted and there would be no more reason for them to be together, to even work together. Even if it didn’t look that way, Shin was very prideful and it got in the way when it went to be open about his feelings, whether it was romantic or platonic.

And they were gone in the blink of his eyes. There was no reason for them to keep being together and it was the end of everything. Shin tried the best to let it got, anything that was lingering in his mind. It was all useless but his heart was saying otherwise, to keep attached to try harder.

He would let the moment pass and go by. Flying away from his grasp but he wouldn’t try to chase it. It was not in his personality to chase into those things but more than anything, he was oblivious of those things, of those emotions. He saw no importance in them. It was always late when he was aware of the importance of their existence and this was no exception.

Not after his assignment with Wolfgang, Shin met Randolph, Wolfgang’s half brother and of course, Sys’s crush. A physical education student who often got hurt and was always being nursed by Sys. He was serious, with a frown attached and plastered in his face. Shin noticed by the second Sys got close to him that the boy had a crush on Sys but he strongly denied it but it was something Sys was willing to endure. 

At the moment Sys was gone. He went home to visit his parents but Shin didn’t want to go home. At least not on winter break but until he was done with the semester. Despite the cold, Shin was outside, staring at the darkness of the sky. There was no star but he liked to stare at such darkness.

“I thought you would be gone,” He heard and he looked to the person in front of him. Dressed in a long coat and a red faded scarf. Wolfgang was standing in front of him, a faint blush went into Shin’s face but it was barely noticeable. The other boy took the chance and sat beside him. 

“I didn’t want to disturb my parents,” Shin said. “Why are you here?”

Wolfgang chuckled. “Despite what everyone says, I’m not in good terms with my father, I will rather be alone here than dealing with him.” He said as he shivered a little.

“I meant outside,” Shin said, smiling softly. 

“I don’t like to feel caged,” Wolfgang said. “Or alone,” he said softly almost in a whisper and Shin turned to see him. “When I’m alone I tend to miss my mother.” Shin’s heart skipped a beat and the forgotten feeling he bottled up for the past months sparked. Slowly and as he stared at Wolfgang and felt how much the other had changed it went faster.

“I thought you would have many parties or places to go,” Shin said with no other intentions. 

“You don’t know me at all,” Wolfgang said chuckling. “I’d rather be with a few people than go to parties, Sys left with Randolph that’s why I’m alone.”

“Are you close to your brother?”

“A bit,” Wolfgang said softly. “We both lost our mothers and when we spent time with our father we were alone together.”

“I don’t have any brother,” Shin said and smiled. “I feel I was overprotected but I’m fine alone.”

“It feels like you grew up in a warm family,” Wolfgang said and Shin turned up to see him.

“If you didn’t tell me, I’d thought you had a happy childhood.”

“Oh, I had a happy childhood, it was my teenage years that were hell,” He said with a tiny smile. Almost shy and Shin felt in love with it. “I mean being a teenager is hell by itself but when you add having a shitty father everything’s way worse.” Shin laughed loudly and he failed to notice how Wolfgang was blushing and how his eyes shone in the moonlight. 

They chatted for a while, Shin’s smile never left his lips, nor even when Wolfgang took his hand and asked him to spend the night with him. No other intentions were there, he wanted to keep talking with Shin, to know him and maybe be called friends. They were walking, their hands were no longer linked together when something fell in Shin’s nose, it was cold and he stopped. Wolfgang walked two or three steps before noticing Shin was no longer at his side. He turned to see him, looking at the sky and noticing how it was starting to snow. The first snow of the year and they were there together. Spending time together and a rush of emotions was in Wolfgang’s body, his mind went blank and went to Shin, he hugged him and lifted him and when he heard him laugh. A soft sweet laugh that made him melt and maybe it made the snow melt around them because Wolfgang started to feel warm, maybe a little too hot. Shin took his face and placed a kiss on his lips. It lasted no more than a second but it was enough for Wolfgang to hold him tighter.

It was newfound emotions for both of them and they stayed there in the snow, staring at each other before going back into Wolfgang’s dorm, stripping from the wet clothing. Shin got into one of Wolfgang’s pyjamas and went to the bed. They hugged as they were in bed but the thought of sorting out everything that had already happened was out of their minds. They talked all night, staring at the ceiling before Shin got sleepy and cuddled beside Wolfgang. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this, I know it is a bit rushed because... well I started in november and I wanted it to have it finished for today but you know how people tend to procrastinate... and I did so bad. Hope you like it and maybe if this does well I'll try to get into this a little deeper.


End file.
